the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 7 - Legacy of One
Legacy of One is issue 7 in The Descendants (Main Series), and issue 8 of volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. It is the third and final part of the Mystic Spiral arc. Summary Three weeks after Myths and Heroes, Cyn, Juniper, Warrick and Melissa have just finished their first day of school. Cyn and Melissa's class requests were swapped so neither had the classes they wanted and Cyn spent most of the day around the 'conserv' girls, who mocked her (natural) white hair. Cyn only got relief when they started mocking Elizabeth von Stoker a protomorph. Rick Charlotte calls to patch Vincent Liedecker in to the street cameras. Liedecker is hunting Tatiana Farnsworth (currently possessed by Morganna) for failing to bring him Portrait of Morganna le Fay as ordered. Tatiana appears to be casing a museum but Liedecker believes a world-class thief like Lady Nightshade should be able to avoid cameras if she wants to. He sends men anyway because they are expendable. At the DeFillips Center, Morganna uses Tatiana's kinetic ability to cut the men Liedecker sent, saying "I don't want any of you", and takes something from a compartment in an antique chair. Outside the museum Scuff aka Sky Tyrant arrives, he tries to take her to Liedecker. She uses Tatiana's ability to blast the machine but doesn't get through the armor. Morganna gives herself wings and flys away. Alloy on top of a building to take a photograph of the Westinghall Building for class. Alloy hears commotion and gunfire and then finally the cause, a strange winged woman fighting Sky Tyrant. Alloy recognised the powered armor. Alloy tries to stop Sky Tyrant attacking the woman but he shoots down Morganna anyway. Sky Tyrant focuses his attention on Alloy only to be stopped by Morganna. Sky Tyrant shoots a plasma lance at Morganna and misses destroying some cars. Alloy uses the cars to try and trap Morganna but she transports herself out. Morganna beckons Sky Tyrant and leaves dropping a Book, Tyrant follows her. Laurel and Ian watch Alexis doing laps in the pool and discuss the teens' first day of school. Warrick calls Laurel for help and she lets Ian know that she knows about their extracurricular activities. Scuff follows Lady Nightshade despite lacking his night vision and navigation modules. He follows her into a burnt out office building and Morganna promises to make him one with the power of his armor. He realises she is inside his head. Alexis and Ian talk about their situation, mentioning that Ian is more confident and assertive now and that Alexis is much more like her teenage self than she thinks. Ian asks her to the movies and she agrees. Laurel and Warrick talk about his ambition to be a prelate briefly and Kareem tells them that the book is both present in the Astral Plane but that it says "The Book of Reason" on the cover there. Charlotte patches Liedecker into Scuff's video feed and he believes Morganna has taken the armor. Morganna says the spell she used was designed to bind man and beast (lycanthropy) but she used it to bind man and machine. Liedecker tells Charlotte to send men to Scuff's location and when she convinces Scuff he is a were-cyborg orders him to kill Morganna. Morgann leads Sky Tyrant on a chase wanting to lead Life Savers, Inc out, she decides to stage her battle on the West Truman Bridge. After seeing several air cruisers with sirens going Cyn gets out her police scanner and hearing the news she, Warrick and Juniper ambush Alexis and Ian as they arrive home. Alexis drives to the bridge and tells everyone to stay in the car. Ian tells Warrick and Juniper they should use their powers from a distance if they can. Cyn and Ian have to stay put. Darkness fights Morganna, and Morganna tries to do a spell but is unable when she realises the Book of Reason is missing. Sky Tyrant throws a car at Morganna and Darkness tells him not to as he'd sink to Morganna's level. He doesn't care and tries to fire a Tesla arc at her, Darkness tries to intercept but fails and and the arc causing a massive explosion, Facsimile to pulls her out of the way. Alexis is healed by Melissa and both she and Cyn have eaten massive amounts of food to regain their energy. Sky Tyrant is missed which they expected but there has been no sign of Morganna either and there has been a massive storm on the Astral Plane since the fight. Laurel theorises that Morganna died there but can't be sure. Laurel also says she's translating the Book of Reason. At school Cyn is annoyed at the presses response to the new prelate "Void-storm" during lunch. Lily Goldenmeyer, leader of the conserv girls harrasses Elizabeth von Stoker and her brother Warrick goes over and intervenes striking up a conversation with Rich, completely ignoring Lily and the conserv girls. Liedecker has men photograph the factory that was Morganna's lair and demands his broker buy the property within the day. Category:Welcome To Freeland House Category:Mystic Spiral